Just a Friend
by xonceinadream
Summary: [GKM Fill] When Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian are out on a date and Blaine runs into an old family-friend, he panics and introduces Sebastian as his boyfriend and Kurt as their friend. Kurt is offended but the night goes better than he had planned, even if that old family-friend does try to set him up with his grandson.


**Written for glee-kink-meme on livejournal. See my livejournal (linked on my profile page) for more** **details.**

* * *

It's a night that Kurt has been waiting for for a very long time and he can't stop gushing as they get out of the car. Sebastian and Blaine, having been listening for months and months by now, both know the proper place to nod (generally after the words 'legendary' and 'history-making night' but those are just two of many) and so don't pay as much attention as Kurt might've liked. "Take a breath or you're going to pass out and not even be able to see the show," Sebastian finally says, his arm sliding around Kurt's waist as his other hand searches for Blaine's, sliding their fingers together when it makes contact.

Kurt looks up at Sebastian, scowling for only a moment before he chooses to answer. "Yes, I'm breathing, thank you," he says and Sebastian squeezes his hip gently since he doesn't sound offended.

The most responsible of the three is Blaine and he's the one who gets the pleasure of holding their tickets. When they're inside, Kurt goes back to his talking, little comments about anything and everything that pop into his mind.

"So you're going to blow me when I get bored halfway through, right?" Sebastian asks when there's a lull in the conversation, Kurt too busy looking around, ecstatic that the night is really here.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Your dick can wait until we're home. However, if you're good I could probably be persuaded to tonight."

Before Sebastian can say anything else, Kurt is back to taking about everything else, the play that they're going to see and the people around them and everything that makes Sebastian yawn.

"Okay, at least get us something to drink if we get to listen to you," Sebastian murmurs, cutting off Kurt mid-sentence, his lips twitching as Blaine covers his mouth to hold in a laugh.

"Fine, asshole. I'll be right back. You're not getting a blowjob at this rate." Kurt leans in to kiss Sebastian and then Blaine, a certain bounce in his step as he walks over to grab them something to drink.

Blaine starts to laugh the second that Kurt is out of earshot, nudging Sebastian in the ribs. "You are a horrible person."

Sebastian shrugs, grins, because he knows that Kurt doesn't take anything personally. It's just the way that he and Kurt work. "Well, it's not like he-"

"Blaine Anderson?" They both jerk and look over at the sound of Blaine's name and Blaine immediately breaks out his grin that he'd been practicing since birth. Sebastian recognizes it. The older couple standing in front of them are either from Blaine's work or family friends. Possibly both. "It's good to see you here. I wasn't aware you were coming."

Both Sebastian and Kurt wonder and ask Blaine sometimes, why he'd chosen to become a doctor like his father. Blaine just says that he likes helping people and that's that. Neither of them press it because he does seem to enjoy it and he's happy. They just make sure that he stays that way because that's all that they care about. "Mr. Thompson!" Blaine says in that perfect, delighted tone that Sebastian's heard all of his life and it makes him want to gag hearing it from Blaine. "And this must be your wife?"

The man, Mr. Thompson it seems, nods, introducing her as she and Blaine shake hands. "Yes, my wife, Anna. And this is?"

Blaine looks over at Sebastian and Sebastian can see the panic in Blaine's eyes. Even in New York, he knows that there are circles like their families had been involved in that still see being gay as a problem. "This is my boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe," Blaine says after a moment of inner conflict and Sebastian breathes out a sigh of relief, thankful that Blaine didn't lie. It's not that Sebastian wouldn't have understood. He would have but it still would've hurt. "Sebastian, this is Christopher Thompson. He owns the practice I work for and he's a long-time family friend. And his wife, Anna."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sebastian murmurs, shaking Christopher's hand and kissing Anna's. He still knows the rules even if he'd turned his nose up at his parent's type of life a long time ago.

"What a cute catch he is," Anna says with a smile and Sebastian and Blaine both chuckle politely even as Sebastian really just wants to get away from them. They remind him of his parents, and the Andersons for that matter, even if their eyes are more kind. There's a reason that both Sebastian and Blaine always jump at the chance to spend holidays with Kurt's family.

Before Sebastian can think of an appropriate response, probably something about her extremely expensive looking necklace and how beautiful it is, Kurt joins them again, handing both Blaine and Sebastian glasses and looking over at the couple. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

Anna shakes her head immediately, looking between the three. "Of course not, dear. And you are?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt says. He's polite but he doesn't quite have the same sleek, practiced movements and speech that Blaine and Sebastian have from years of practice. He holds out a hand to shake Anna's. "I'm-"

"He's our friend," Blaine interrupts quickly, before Kurt can say anything and only Kurt and Sebastian notice the wince that immediately follows.

For a moment there's an awkward silence, even Anna and Christopher noticing the tension before Anna is smiling again. "It's very nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm Anna Thompson. This is my husband, Christopher. He owns the practice that Blaine works for. How nice of them to invite you along on their date."

Kurt's jaw clenches, his fingers twitching in annoyance as he crosses his arms protectively over his chest. Kurt had been the one who had planned it, who had begged for Blaine and Sebastian to go and who had gotten them tickets through _his_ work. Underneath the frustration that only his boyfriends can see, though, is some hurt. The way that Kurt's spine straightens, the way that his chin trembles for a moment. "Yes. How so incredibly nice of you, Blaine, Sebastian."

"It's our pleasure," Sebastian says tightly, glaring at Blaine as Blaine looks like he wants to just sink into the ground and Sebastian thinks he deserves it.

It's amazing, the subtle motions that only the three boys recognize about each other because Anna and Christopher are just smiling at them as if nothing's wrong. "So, are you gay as well?"

Kurt's head snaps up at Anna's question, looking between Sebastian and Blaine as if for some clue on what to say before turning back to Anna. "I am."

"Well perfect. We have a grandson who is as well. His name is Nathaniel. He had a male friend that he was going to bring but he had to cancel. We have a spare ticket. Why don't you join us? You can get to know Nathaniel and perhaps you two will hit it off. It will be better than being a third wheel on their date after all."

Immediately, Kurt shakes his head. "No, Kurt is fine. Really, we don't mind him _interrupting_ our date," Sebastian says, shooting Blaine a dark look that Blaine deliberately looks away from.

Blaine opens his mouth and for a second Sebastian thinks that Blaine is going to fix this, tell Anna and Christopher that Kurt is their boyfriend but then Blaine puts that smile on that's not entirely real. "That's a good idea. Kurt, you can… meet… somebody new."

The look that Kurt gives Blaine makes Sebastian own heart shatter, such pain that Sebastian feels his entire body tense. He wants to do something, to fix this but he stands off to the side. Kurt's look changes to one that's almost pitying as Blaine just looks pleadingly at him. Kurt doesn't entirely understand the life that they used to lead but he understands enough. He can see the reason that Blaine would do this and so he turns to Anna and Christopher, nodding and shrugging. "Sure. I'd love to meet him."

Blaine bites his lip hard and Kurt gives Blaine and Sebastian a dull smile. "I'll text you guys afterwards so we can… well, you guys can take me home?"

"Yeah, of course," Sebastian says shortly, watching as Kurt goes with the couple. He can see the way that Kurt's hands shake, how he can't seem to quite walk in a straight line and he turns to Blaine, his voice low and angry. "How could you? Kurt has been looking forward to this for ages and you send him away to watch it with somebody else? What is wrong with you?"

Blaine's face crumples and Sebastian sighs as he wraps an arm around Blaine, pulling him closer. Just because he's mad at Blaine doesn't mean that he can stand to see him so obviously upset. "It's just… they're friends with my parents. The company that I work for… It's so conservative and I was worried that they wouldn't approve and it would get back to my job and it's not that I'm ashamed of Kurt or you either but I couldn't stand to hear them and have it ruin our night. God, I ruined it anyway."

Shaking his head, Sebastian looks up right as he sees Kurt looking back at them. Kurt gives him a slight shrug as if to say that there's nothing he can do and Sebastian pulls his arm away from Blaine, taking a drink. "You did. Come on. Let's go find our seats."

Blaine looks miserable as he follows Sebastian.

* * *

Kurt tries not to look as dismayed as he really feels as he's introduced to Nathaniel and he goes through the motions. He understands why Blaine would introduce him as a friend. It hurts, of course, but after spending a handful of awkward evenings with the Smythe's and more than a handful with the Anderson's he understands how some people could be. But wanting Kurt to find somebody new?

He supposes the worst part is that he's the one that's not acceptable. He knows deep down that Sebastian was probably introduced as the boyfriend first and it was just the circumstance but he always wonders whether he really doesn't belong with them. They both come from old money, doctors and lawyers and politicians. Kurt's father isn't anywhere on their level.

Deciding that he'd really like to enjoy the show that he's spent months waiting for, Kurt settles into his seat, glancing over at Nathaniel with a smile. He's attractive in a non-conventional way. Wide eyes, blonde hair, nice lips that call to mind blowjobs. The type that Kurt would've fallen head over heels for as a teenager. Kind of reminds him of a friend that's more Blaine's than his nowadays, Sam Evans.

"So, favorite actress in the play?" Nathaniel asks.

Kurt raises an eyebrow, looking at Nathaniel in a way that Blaine and Sebastian love to describe as condescending even though Kurt likes to imagine that it's not. "That's like asking me to choose my favorite b-child." He had been about to say boyfriend, forgetting for a moment that he's not in the company to make that joke.

Nathaniel laughs, seeming to be unperturbed by Kurt's look. "You're right. See Lynne was lovely as Marsha in Pigtails but Trista was unparalleled as Rene in The Legend of the Blind."

Blinking, Kurt looks over at Nathaniel, thankful that the lights haven't gone down yet. Blaine will discuss musicals with him until they're both blue in the face but Blaine just can't stand Pigtails and he always says that Trista was overrated in The Legend of the Blind. They'd figured that they couldn't share everything but Kurt had been disappointed when Sebastian had told him that it would be a cold day in Hell before he discussed musicals besides ones that they could get on DVD. Kurt loves his boyfriends but sometimes he just wants to gush about his favorites. Even Rachel hadn't truly appreciated Trista's talents.

"Yes! I so agree. Trista was so amazing. I couldn't believe how she truly made you feel for her. It was as if you were looking into her soul."

Nathaniel shifts in his seat to look at Kurt and he has the same type of awe on his face. Next to them, Anna and Christopher share a happy look but Kurt doesn't even pay attention to that. All he cares about is the fact that this is somebody who understands.

They chat for a while about the actresses in the play, quickly branching off to other musicals and plays that they've enjoyed and the actors and actresses in them. When the lights go down, Kurt takes a sip of his drink and realizes that he's not having as bad of time as he thought that he would when he'd been pulled away from Blaine and Sebastian.

In fact, it's kind of nice the way that Nathaniel leans over, whispering about something that the actresses are doing. Blaine doesn't appreciate them correctly and Sebastian doesn't know them. No matter what, he'd rather be with his boyfriends but if he can't be, this isn't a bad way to spend the play.

Halfway across the theater, Blaine wishes that he could be thinking the same. Sebastian is tense next to him, arms crossed over his chest. "I can't fucking believe that I'm sitting through this," Sebastian hisses.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? What do you want me to do? Go over there right now?" Blaine asks too loudly, turning to Sebastian, nodding in apology when the people behind them tell him to shush.

Narrowing his eyes, Sebastian turns to Blaine. "Yes, I do," he whispers, looking at Blaine challengingly for a moment before turning back to the stage when it's obvious that Blaine isn't going to move. Blaine sighs, giving up and prepared to sit through the snarky comments. After all, he supposes that it is his fault.

Intermission comes too quickly for Kurt and he lets out a breath, not having realized that he's been holding it. Almost immediately, Anna and Christopher are called away by people who know them and Nathaniel rests a gentle hand on top of Kurt's. "Can I buy you another drink?"

Kurt smiles, pulling his hand carefully from under Nathaniel's. It's not that he's not nice but Kurt does have two boyfriends that he's very committed to and he doesn't want to lead Nathaniel on. Still, he nods. "Sure. But you have to tell me whether you think Trista or Lynne is acting better in this."

"Deal," Nathaniel says with a laugh.

The two get drinks, standing off to the side as they drink them. Both are at a respectable distance from each other and Kurt thanks that politeness that's probably bred into Nathaniel. He doesn't want to have to push him away but he doesn't want him too close either.

They're just at a good part of their conversation, discussing how Lynne's character was sure to have a dramatic scene after intermission, leaning closer and closer, Nathaniel's hand on Kurt's forearm and a wide smile on Kurt's lips, when Kurt hears his name and he glances over by habit. "Kurt?" This time it's another voice and Kurt feels the blood drain from his face as he sees the accusing glares on their faces, knows just how close that he and Nathaniel were.

"Nick! Jeff," Kurt says with a small smile, looking over at Nathaniel and clearing his throat. He knows that this has the potential to turn very bad, very fast and he opens his mouth trying to stop it.

"Are you cheating on Blaine and Sebastian?"

Kurt looks to Nick, trying to subtly shake his head before realizing just how that looks. Jeff's eyes narrow angrily in a way that Kurt's so rarely seen him. "Seriously, Kurt? This is so unlike you. Do they even know you're here tonight?"

For a moment, Kurt just stares at them because just because he's standing here with another guy and leaning in close with the other guy's hand on his arm… Well, okay he understands how that looks suspicious but really. "Look, you guys. It's not what you think-" Kurt starts, only to be cut off.

"They love you!" Nick half yells and Kurt wants to yell back but he looks over at Nathaniel and he can't just yell like that in front of the grandson of the man who owns the practice Blaine works at.

Nathaniel looks between the two of them, somewhat confused but obviously not as confused as Kurt had thought that he would like him to be. "What are they talking about?"

Turning on Nathaniel, Jeff points a finger at him, just short of actually touching him. "And you! Do you realize that he has not one but two loving boyfriends? He's been with them for _years_ and here you are looking at him like you want to-"

"Guys!" Kurt looks up in relief at Blaine's voice, seeing both him and Sebastian come jogging towards them. Jeff and Nick exchange a glance, obviously realizing that they'd misread the situation considering that Blaine and Sebastian are right there. Blaine sighs, shaking his head and opening up his arm when he reaches Kurt. Kurt sinks into him gratefully, not caring even about his suit getting wrinkled or the fact that he's pissed at him. "Don't be ridiculous. Kurt's not cheating on us. This is all my fault."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, resting a hand on Kurt's back as he stands on his other side, all but moving Nathaniel out of the way so that the three of them can stand as a united front. "That's for damn sure, Blaine."

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Nathaniel asks, holding his glass and stepping away from Kurt further.

"That would be nice."

Blaine groans, all of them looking over as Anna and Christopher approach them and Blaine wonders whether his luck can get any worse. "Nick, Jeff… Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, I'm really sorry that I lied to you but Kurt's actually mine and Sebastian's boyfriend too. I was worried about how you two would react considering the kind of company that we work for and so I panicked and introduced Kurt as a friend. The three of us… we've been together for what?"

The three of them exchange glances, obviously all mentally calculating. "Seven years," Sebastian says, adding it up first.

Nathaniel lets out a low whistle as Anna and Christopher look at them shocked. "Oh," Jeff murmurs. "Right, well we're really sorry, Kurt."

"Yeah, I mean we did say that this is so unlike you. We didn't think that you'd do it…"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt waves off their apology, not really caring so much about it. He doesn't like being accused of cheating of all things but he likes that their hearts are in the right place. They at least care about the three of them. "And you let us try to set you up with our grandson?" Christopher asks.

"Whoa, wait, what?" Nathaniel asks, looking between Kurt and his grandparents. As soon as he turns to his grandparents, he looks almost angry. "Look, just because Jeremy couldn't come tonight doesn't mean that we're not still together. I don't need a new boyfriend. I happen to love the one that I have."

Kurt can't help it, snorting with laughter before he's even aware that it's going to come out. It's not even that the situation is funny but he honestly can't believe that it's happening to him. Before he realizes it, Sebastian is laughing too as Blaine just stares icily at the two of them. "Well, Blaine, you don't have to be ashamed of your boyfriends. It seems that they're both quite charming. Especially Kurt. I heard Kurt and Nathaniel giggling through the entire performance."

That makes Sebastian and Blaine both pause, turning to Kurt and Kurt holds up his hands in surrender. "Hey, Nathaniel has a boyfriend and this wasn't my fault."

"You know, we got up to some crazy things in our youth. Don't ever be ashamed," Anna says with a bright grin. "Don't you remember Elsie, Christopher?"

Everybody surrounding the couple turns to look at them, all of them with varying amounts of disgust but Nathaniel looks like he's actually going to be ill. Before another word can be said, the announcement comes on that the show will be restarting in just five minutes. Immediately Kurt and Nathaniel face each other. "I'm assuming you're going to sit with your boyfriends now that this is all straightened out. Can I have your number? I'd love to finish our discussion sometime."

Kurt nods happily and they exchange their phones to put their numbers in. Kurt, Sebastian and Blaine say their goodbyes to Jeff and Nick and then Anna, Christopher and Nathaniel before they can finally return to their seats. Kurt sits in between them, snuggling happily into his chair. Well. It could've been worse. He's just thankful that he can sit and watch the second half with Blaine and Sebastian's hands in his. Even if he does miss Nathaniel's commentary. Maybe he'll just have to come see it again with him.

For now, he has a play to watch and a boyfriend or two to tease about abandoning him later. One thing is for sure, Sebastian is not getting that blowjob he asked for earlier.


End file.
